


hear no evil see no evil speak no evil

by zane_the_gay_neko



Category: frist story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zane_the_gay_neko/pseuds/zane_the_gay_neko
Summary: A girl who is being stalker by a Boy that might be her newboyfriend/staker stay tune to find out XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> A girl who is being stalker by a Boy that might be her newboyfriend/staker stay tune to find out XD

 

 

**_I am still awake and alone in the pitch black in my room I can't find the switch to my lamp . When I finally find the switch, I felt something else. So, I screamed in panic causing my mother to awake form sleeping. She rushed into my room in a panic of fear of finding me dead. When she gets there seeing I am alive she is happy with joy but worried, my mom says to me don't scream like that again unless there is danger or your hurt. I say to my mother "mommy I just felt something, when I was reaching for my lamp switch"._ **

**_My mother says its just my imagination and its not real. I ask her if she will stay with me tonight. She says to me 'its okay there is nothing in your room with you .' I just stare at her I ask 'her please turn on the light then before you go?' My mother says "if it makes you go to sleep at night" as she leaves I see something stick its hand out my closet 'MOMMY' I yell.She turns on the light and leaves. I thought that it would protect me but it didn't. As I sleep I feel as if someone or something is watching me sleep. The next day I woke to see my closet door was wide open and my blinds had been shut closed so little light comes in . I was a little confused on who did that but it didn't bother me. I got out of my bed and my closest door is now almost wide open. I dash out my room and downstairs to see my mother making breakfast and getting ready for work. I ask her if she was in my room after I to sleep to check on me. She told she did come in and then kissed my forehead and left the room. I asked her did she see the closet door little open she told me it wasn't open or little open was closed when she was in my room. I was going to ask her something else but I hear a car horn honk and I know it's mom's ride to work she said to me are you going to wear that to school and I just said yes and grab my backpack and run out the door and walk to the bus stop and saw her ride with her in the car go pass me. As I waited for the bus I see some kids coming to wait for the bus I start talking to this one girl and learned her name is Kate and she ask if I just moved her and I told her yes I just moved here and as we talk we see the bus coming closer to us . The bus is here I walk on to the bus and I see ten kids on there one side is a girl boy paten and the other is random I sit by the girl by just met I saw two more kids get on, a boy and a girl. Kate calls the boy over and we all talk to each other until we get close to school I was looking out the window and I saw, or I thought I saw a person in a house I guess I was just seeing things. I forgot to tell my new friend Kate my name I say to Kate my name is Skylar. Kate says to me nice to meet you Skylar and we start getting off the bus as the bus opens it doors we get off the bus and walk in to the school it was really big high school. As we walked through the schools doors there were a lot of people in the hallway Kate showed me the way to the office. The office lady gives me a paper that shows my locker number and my class number and my classes I have I go to my locker which is by Kate's locker. I get my books and I go to my classes. My first class, the one I hate most, is math. As I walk to math class the bell rings. I start to run to class hoping I am not late on my first day here so as I come in the math class I am relieved that I am not late. :D As I sit down to take a seat the teacher comes in who looks my age, I happen to be 17 about to turn 18. He says my name so I have to introduce myself. Right when I was going to say my name the bell rang. "I knew the bell saves." after the bell rung for class to end I was Rushing to the cafeteria, I bump into a boy who looks about my age. He looks me up and down before walking off. Shaking my head, I get my lunch and take a seat a Kate's table . After lunch I went to my next class gym which I thought was easy but I was completely wrong, it was horrible... Except for the fact that I saw him... the guy I bumped into.... he doesn't seem like he is struggling to finishes the oblique courses . I hate School. Walking home, I toss my backpack in the corner and shut my door, my eyes spotting something strange on my bed. Steadily walking closer I see the board I look around my room, noticing that the closet door was now open a little and I was trying to figure out how did the ouija board got on my bed. I begin to walk away when I see the board start moving. As if on que my mother walks in the room. "Honey, I made some cookie's I was just wondering if you wanted an--" Her eyes divert to the Ouija board which lay on my bed. She rushes towards it and picks it up. "There are cookies downstairs if you want some..." She dashes out, looking nervous. (What would my mother be doing with a Ouija board...) I forget the thought and grab my books, hoping on my bed and getting to my homework. Hearing the wind rustle, I glance outside. My eyes notice the darkness of the room and I finish my work, tossing it in my bag and pushing it to the side. Plugging in my earphones, I find myself dozing off into a deep sleep. When I woke up I look at my clock its was 9:00 am in the morning. I jumped up in a rush to get ready for school. I skipped breakfast and ran out the door in a rush to get to school hoping I wasn't late to my first class so I nearly forgot my backpack I grab it and as I was walking to the bus stop I start to think what was that noisy I heard last night as I slept I remember the sounds and I wonder how and where did my mother get the oja board and why was it in my room and on my bed. As I get closer to the bus stop I see Kate and some boy standing next to her the same boy I saw yesterday at gym class hmm start to run to them and right then they turn and look at me I saw their face was gone nothing but empty I start running the other way I try to run faster but I start to slow down everywhere is complete pitch black I wake up its still nighttime_ **

 

 

**_The bright sun shines on my face, signaling its morning. The birds chirp, but frighten me, realizing it's another day to live with this horror. Everywhere I've been going lately, I've only seen him, it's like he's just following me. Silence fills my eardrums, but my house is usually never silent. Creeping downstairs, I head out the door and begin my walk to the bus stop, I still don't understand the nightmare I had last night. I thought as I walk towards Kate and I think her brother maybe but I need to ask my mom about why was there a ouija board in my room and how did it get there... halfway to the bus stop, I feel as if I'm being watched again, so I stop, and look around, but see no one. Looking to the bushes, I see him. His brown hair falls into his blue eyes, darkness under shadowing them. Quickly, he fades away, looking shocked that I saw him. I feel myself beginning to laugh for some reason, but that emotion being taken over by fear.As I was thinking to myself the bus came I got on and I was going to sit with kate but someone was sitting by her and the only seat was left was with the boy Kate was waiting with. I sat next to him and started to think about the nightmare and the ouija board.None of it was making sense to me . I didn't realize that the bus had stopped at the school until I saw several others getting off. Starting to get off the bus to because I saw kate wasn't on the bus any more so I got off and went inside the school I saw Kate about to go to class and I run in to the class and I had to saw I had to sit with the boy again ._ **

**_*********************************************************_ **

**_~*~ Colton (Aka the Stalker)'s POV ~*~_ **

**_I see her walking towards the bus stop, Her long black hair falling down her back, the light shining on her perfectly tanned skin. Suddenly she comes to a stop, she starts looking, as if trying to find someone. Her hazel eyes land upon me and they widen. Shocked, I instantly fade away. How did she know I was watching.... I mean, can I help it, she's beautiful, 'call me corny but its true' . Letting myself hide in the shadows of the tree, I watch as she gets on the bus, sitting next to 'some random guy'. A pang of jealousy hits me but I shake it away. My eye's divert to the ground, but then back to the bus which had taken off down the street._ **

**_\--------------------------_ **

I was listen _ **ing but the boy next to me wouldn't stop trying to get my attention.The day I forgot my hoodie when class ended I was walking to my next class whenI felt likesomeone was following me ,watching me I turned around and saw no one following me  so I went to my  last class that I had with Kate was gym ._.  I used to love gym now I just hate it.I was walking to gym when someone called my name and I saw Kate calling me to her . She told me that her classes where changed and she be in Science my favorite classI  run to gym knowing I am late again ._. I really don't want to run the tracks  . when I got to gym the bell rang and I was late to gym again. I let out a sigh and that feeling someone was watching me came back again, I look around the gym and saw no one was watching me.**_

_**—————————————————————————————————————** _

_**~*~ Colton's Pov ~*~** _

_**Managing to make my way into her school, I take out a pair of glasses and put them on, acting like a normal student. The principal walks by and I hang my head low. I watch her turn around several times. How did she know I was following her still... Ignoring the thought, I make my way into the library, pretending to be in love with the book 'Wuthering Heights' while waiting for the bell to ring, signaling gym class. The librarian gives me an evil glare and makes her way over to me. "I haven't seen you around this school before—." Looking up at her slowly, I ponder quickly of something to say. "I don't really like reading, but my class is doing a project on this book so I had no choice to come here, now if you'll excuse me..." I get up and begin to walk out, as if on cue, the bell sounds for Gym. I chuckle, seeing Skylar dashing down the hallway towards to gymnasium doors. She lets out a sigh and starts looking around again. Quickly, I duck behind the bleachers so she wouldn't notice me. She shakes her head and walks towards the rest of the students. I feel myself smirks in victory of not hitting my head on the cold metal bleachers.** _

_**——————————————————————————————————**_

\------------------------------------

_**~*Skyler's p.o.v *~** _

_**The coach called my name and told me 10 laps -_- I didn't want to but I rather run laps then have to do more,so I start running around the track 10 times and I went back to the coach for some reason she give all the girl's papers and me a paper which I literally know without look it's a tryouts paper second day of school and I have to tryout for something I go to the cafeteria to have lunch with Kate and I notice someone when I turn around to get my backpack in the gym when I was leaving I saw someone watching me I start to run to the cafeteria I grab a apple and sat with Kate who said I look like I saw a ghost ~(o.o)~ I just roll my eyes and starting telling her I have to try out for extra credit because I keep missing gym Kate said "" that's sad I feel sorry for you "" I just was going to say something when the bell rang I was going to my last class my favorite Science but Kate was there I was stick sitting in the front .** _

_**\----------------------------** _

_**~*~ Coltons POV ~*~** _

_**I watch as she runs 10 laps around the gym, and try not to erupt in laughter, finishing she walks to the coach and he gives her a paper which she takes and walks out of the gym to lunch. She grabs her backpack and starts leaving, until she saw me. She begins to run to the cafeteria, grabbing an apple and sitting next to a girl, who I'd believe was her friend, they begin to talk and the bell rings. She searches the seats and ends up taking a seat in the front, luckily, an empty seat next to her. Making my way over, I sit next to her and take out my books, pretending to be listening to the teacher. She looks at me, but then back to the teacher.** _

**~~Skyler~~p.o.v or is that not her name?**

**The boy who I saw watching me in the gym was sitting~ next to me I keep look at him and the teacher and then I asked why were you watching and stalking me ? He look at me and shrugs. "Your fun to watch?" He replies in a questionable tone. I was silent and I say to him ""that's really creepy to say,you known that right?"" I went back to listening to the teacher when she told us to pick a partner I was stuck with the boy sitting next to me -_- just great I ask ''what's your name'' . Smirking he responds, "I'm Colton, nice to meet you, Skyler." I ask him,"How do you know my name and why are were you stalking me '' I turn to the teacher who is talking about crystals. He shoots me an adorable boyish grin "Well, the principal and me are good friends... so I practically know everyone in the schools name, and I can't help but 'stalk' you, your my next door neighbor, and by the way, you really need to stop keeping your bedroom window open, you do have nice bra's though." He winks and looks back at the teacher. I just literally think my jaw dropped -_- I say "that's not my fault and why were you even in my room pervert " "Well, I was bored, and you were in the shower,when I heard the shower turn off I ran, you came out of the bathroom and the towel droppe--" I stop him before he continues.Just stop I said ''You're a real pervert you know that, I feel sorry for your girlfriend." He chuckles "My girlfriend is non-existent, Oh and you have a really nice bod--" I stop him again ''stop just stop, 'god your a pervert and a flirter '' I roll my eyes, Biting the edge of his pencil he winks at me again. "So I've been told, but I just look at it as stating the obvious." The teacher glares at us both and asks what was the lesson about.I told her ''crystals that foam in some caves or rare places'' ''Isee your paying attention to the lesson ' says to me and went back to teaching the class. The bell rings and we head out of the class, the teacher yelling our homework assignment. We have to complete with a partner which I was stuck with Colton. I walk back into the class and grab the paper about the assignment we had to do and it was time to go."My place or yours... that sounds wrong..." Colton snickers, making sure to bump into me. "Hey"I said to him I start to walk out the school when my phone ring and my mom told me the bus is coming to pick everyone up. I sighed and started walking home. Colton walks in front of me, turning around to face me while wad to waiting for him to speak *roll my eyes and walk passed him and keep walking home. ''I text Kate I going to walk home because the bus isn't picking anyone up''I got a text for Kate and my mom'' mom texted me she is going to be out of town for 4 weeks because of work and I texted back okay '' the one from Kate said '' okay'' . Colton bumps into me again, still watching me carefully. Glaring at him, he smirks and bumps into me again, so I bump right back into him. He chuckles and bumps into me again. I . I told him ''stop or be slapped''.**

**\-------------------------**

**~*~ Colton's POV ~*~**

**"Stop or be slapped." She looks at me with a serious face, which causes me to laugh like hell. Controlling my laughter, I look back at her, seeing that she's still glaring at me. "Awww, your so adorable with that face, your like... like a kitten!" I say, still trying not to laugh. Her mouth drops open and her cheeks ignite. "Your so stupid." She crosses her arms and walks off, obviously trying to give me the silent treatment. Catching up to her, I pick her up and toss her over my shoulders. "I'm not stupid, I'm just dumb." I retort. She laughs, but begins to pound on my back. "Put me down you, stalker-ish, creeper... and pedophile!!!" She yells. Snorting, I continue carrying her. "Your 17 right?" I question.She says'' how do you know I am 17 creeper" She responds, still trying to get free. "Exactly, so I'm not a pedophile now am I?" I question, reaching my house and opening the door. "Well I wouldn't know.. know put me down!!!" She exclaims. Locking the door, I set her down. She looks around my house. I hear my mother come down the stairs. "Honey I'm going out on a business trip and I'll be back in four days, please keep the house neat, no parties, you know the rules." She stops in front of me and her eyes widen when she see's Skyler. I scratch the back of my neck nervously. "Mother, this is Skyler, Skyler, this is my mom." My mom smiles brightly and hugs Skyler in what looks like a death grip. "Oh your so beautiful, my son hasn't had any girls over in a very long time!" She exclaims to Skyler, excitement in her tone. Skyler's cheeks turn a bright red and she shuffles her feet. "T-thank you Ma'am." She responds. "Please, call me Sarah." My mom smiles and looks at me. "Well I must be on my way, you know the rules, and use condoms!" I cover my face I close the door behind her. Looking at Skyler, I burst into laughter.**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**_~~*Skyler's P.O.V*~~_ **

**_When his mother left,I had no words for what she said   I think to myself I'm just going to stay quiet for couple mins,~ but I look the assignment paper and start reading it out loud and I look at him  and I say '' lets just get our assignment over with  and do you think you have the supplies for this?''He walks upstairs, and comes downstairs with every supply. "Is this good?" He questions, grinning. I respond,'' Yea I don't understand what expect is our assignment?"  I hand him the other paper. Looking at the paper, he begins to explain. "Well, she want's us tocreate a model of a crystal, and describe the way you made it... seems pretty easy, like something I'd do in 6th grade." I nod. He begins working on creating the crystal, and writing down the steps.   I still don't get some things  I think to myself  I look at the assignment again and I read over it feel like something is missing, he looks at the paper again and gets up. "One second." He murmurs and heads upstairs. I nod my head and continues looking over the assignment. I noticing that we are supposed I finish writing down the steps and he comes back downstairs, shirtless. Walking to the fridge he opens it. "Want anything to drink, I ordered pizza."  He questions.  I say '' no thanks. Shrugging, he grabs a monster and comes back over and I say ''Colton I think the assignment is just make a presentation on how crystals are made  and make an actual crystal''  He looks at me. "That's why I'm making the Crystal."  He responds.My eyes trailing down his 8-pack, but back to the assignment. I reply '' Okay I will make the presentation'' I go in my bag and grab my laptop and  sit at the table and start typing facts and information about crystals.._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~ Coltons POV ~*~_ **

**_I watch as  her eyes divert to my chest. Was she checking me out?... I shake the thought out of my head and continue working on the crystal. " Okay, I will make the presentation." She says, grabbing her backpack and laptop, sitting at the table.  Taking a sip of my monster, I check the crystal, seeing if anything's missing. Luckily, it was practically perfect.  I look back over to her, her eyes focused on the computer screen,  her fingers typing away. I feel myself smile and continue watching her. Taking out my phone, I take a picture of her, putting it as my background. She looks over and I pretend to be playing the best game of temple run two ever. "Your done all ready ?" She questions, her voice coming out In a squeak.  I shake my head "Almost."  Heading upstairs again, I take out the glowing blue liquid that I've had for a few years now. I strut back downstairs and pour the glow on the crystal. I take a step back and watch it glow, admiring it. I feel a light brush against my arm and see Skyler standing next to me, also watching the crystal. "Woah.. how'd you do that?" She questions, an adorable childish look of excitement plastered on her face. "Uh... the same stuff you put in a glow stick... I just poured it all over that...crystal..."  She looks at the crystal and them back at me, her eyes sparkling. I look back at her and feel a smile tugging at my lips again. (She's just to adorable...)  I shake the thought again and pretend to be texting._ **

**_———————————————————————————————_ **

_**~~*Skyler* P.O.V ~~** _

_**when I saw the crystal I had to ask him 'how did you that '' waiting  for his respond   I look back at the paper to make sure is that all we need other then the presentation I went back to  my computer and went back to the presentation and my laptop battery was dying slowly I start to pack up my laptop and  say ''bye Colton creeper'' leaving his house and going to mine  .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Colton's P.O.V~*~** _

_**She gets up and leaves to house before saying, "Bye Colton creeper."  I stare at the  door awkwardly as she leaves. Colton creeper? I'd prefer  'my knight in a black leather jacket.'  I snicker and lock the door, heading up to my room and grabbing my board.  I  grab my phone and earphones, and listen to music while heading outside.  Hopping on my board, I ride it around a bit, getting slightly annoyed by the thoughts in my head, I turn up my music, trying to block them.  Getting off my board, I sit on the sidewalk, looking up to  Sky's window.  Would she let me call her Sky, no? What the hells wrong with me.... I don't care what 'girls' think... that's  just not me...  Your whipped you idiot. I cover my face and shake my head.  I hear sprinklers and look up again, seeing Sky obviously struggling to carry boxes to the shed. "Need some help there?!"  I exclaim. She squeals and drops the box, looking over at me surprised.  "Oh my god you idiot!" She yells at me and I make my way over to her, picking up the box. "Really kitten, it's not that heavy..." I mumble, walking towards the shed and putting it in. " I- I know that, but you sort of came and took it from me, I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own."  She retorts. I examine her. " Which would explain the amount of sweat soaking up your shirt and dripping down your chin. "And don't get me wrong, your shirt is white, and your boobs are pratically calling my name." Her hand connects with the back of my head and I groan. "Was it something I said kitten?" Shaking her head she turns to walk away. "And don't call me kitten... idiot..."  She murmurs, her eye's trailing down my chest once again. "Like what you see?" I question, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Nah, I've seen better." She smirks and leaves me there shocked.** _

_**~*~Colton's P.O.V~*~** _

_**She gets up and leaves to house before saying, "Bye Colton creeper."  I stare at the  door awkwardly as she leaves. Colton creeper? I'd prefer  'my knight in a black leather jacket.'  I snicker and lock the door, heading up to my room and grabbing my board.  I  grab my phone and earphones, and listen to music while heading outside.  Hopping on my board, I ride it around a bit, getting slightly annoyed by the thoughts in my head, I turn up my music, trying to block them.  Getting off my board, I sit on the sidewalk, looking up to  Sky's window.  Would she let me call her Sky, no? What the hells wrong with me.... I don't care what 'girls' think... that's  just not me...  Your whipped you idiot. I cover my face and shake my head.  I hear sprinklers and look up again, seeing Sky obviously struggling to carry boxes to the shed. "Need some help there?!"  I exclaim. She squeals and drops the box, looking over at me surprised.  "Oh my god you idiot!" She yells at me and I make my way over to her, picking up the box. "Really kitten, it's not that heavy..." I mumble, walking towards the shed and putting it in. " I- I know that, but you sort of came and took it from me, I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own."  She retorts. I examine her. " Which would explain the amount of sweat soaking up your shirt and dripping down your chin. "And don't get me wrong, your shirt is white, and your boobs are pratically calling my name." Her hand connects with the back of my head and I groan. "Was it something I said kitten?" Shaking her head she turns to walk away. "And don't call me kitten... idiot..."  She murmurs, her eye's trailing down my chest once again. "Like what you see?" I question, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Nah, I've seen better." She smirks and leaves me there shocked.** _

_**——————————————————————————————————————————————————-** _

_**~~Skyler~~ <3 ** _

_**I was trying to take a box out when Colton the stalker made me drop my box of breakable things I can't replace, but the worst part was when he was actually staring at my white shirt. I  pop him upside the head  and I told him''Don't to call me kitten idiot.'' Rolling my eyes and looking down by mistake and staring at his chest again.He ask's me ''Like what you see?'' I shake my head and retort " I've seen better.'' Smirking and leaving him shocked,going back into my house and back to look for my charger.Where is my charger my computer is going to die mhm  I going and I found him in a box label computer things feeling dumb and start working on me and Colton's presentation for our science project I feel like I am missing something what am I missing .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_~~Skyler~~ <3_ **

**_I was trying to take a box out when Colton the stalker made me drop my box of breakable things I can't replace, but the worst part was when he was actually staring at my white shirt. I pop him upside the head and I told him''Don't to call me kitten idiot.'' Rolling my eyes and looking down by mistake and staring at his chest again.He ask's me ''Like what you see?'' I shake my head and retort " I've seen better.'' Smirking and leaving him shocked,going back into my house and back to look for my charger.Where is my charger my computer is going to die...I went and I found it in a box labeled computer things.Feeling dumb,I start working on me and Colton's presentation for our science project. But I feel like I am missing something...What am I missing?..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~ Coltons Pov~_ **

**_I shrug and go back to my board, successful on sneaking her phone out of her back pocket when I took her to my house. Inserting her number into my phone, I grin and walk back over to her house, knocking on the door. She opens the door and I give her the phone. "I left it at your place?... I could of swore I had it in my back pocke- nevermind, thanks." She mumbles, before slamming the door in my face. "Now I remember why I liked her, she's not one of the normal girls that drag me into their house and try to get me in bed with them..." I smirk and turn around, making my way back to my house and going upstairs and hopping on my bed, in shock of the time. Darkness fills my room and I close my eyes, trying to get to bed, but insomnia was never on my side. I look out my window and see a light turn on in Sky's room. She takes off her shirt and pants and hops in bed, turning off the light. My mouth drops open and I close it quickly, happy that no drool came out. Bare with me, but she has one hell of a body... I shake my head and decide to scare the living hell out of her. Hopping onto the branch of a tree, I pull myself up and balance myself while walking over to her window. Honestly, she needs to close her window more often... I snicker and silently hop inside her room. Call me a stalker but I had to just stand there and watch her for a few... she's helplessly innocent and adorable right now... I kiss her forehead and she shuffles her feel, letting out a silent snore. I chuckle and her eye's flutter open. I'm screwed... She opens her mouth to scream, but my hand is tossed over her mouth quickly. "Shhh, it's ok, I'm not jeff the killer or anything..." She reaches up and smacks the back of my head, causing my to whisper curse words in French. "What the hell are you doing in my room!" She whisper shouts. "Couldn't help it, I was bored." Her eye's shoot to her clock and she shakes her head. "It's like, 2:15... go the hell away!" She glares at me. I whimper. "But I can't sleep..." I mumble. She rubs her eyes and sits up. "The couch is over there, now shut up I'm tired." I nod and wait until she's asleep again, slowly and carefully getting under the covers with her and falling asleep._ **

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------_ **

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————- 

_**~~Skyler~~ XD** _

_**when I woke up form my sleep colton was in my room I was going to scream but he put his dirty hand on my mouth and he said '''shhhh its okay I not jeff the killer or anything ''  I reach up and smack him up side the head and he crused is french I know because I used to take french and I say shouting ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM  ''  he said couldn't help it, I was bored'' I juts glarre at him like are you joking  I look at the clock after shaking my head and it was like 2:15 I say to him '' its like 2:15 ... go the hell away !'' he whimper and said''but I can't sleep'' I think and I rubed my eyes and sat up and say to him'' the couch is over there now shut up  I'm tired'' i   went back to sleep and when I woke up my eyes open wide and I was wide awake now '' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED ''' I shout at him .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~ Coltons Pov ~*~** _

_**I wake up to Sky yelling at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" She shouts at me. I realize my arm around her and smile. "Ay, calm down... go back to sleep." I mumble, closing my eye's again. The door opens and there stands a lady with the same black hair as Sky's. Oh fuck... her mom... I think to myself. "Uh, I'm so sorry, wrong time..." Her mom quickly closes the door and a huge amount of blush rises on Sky's cheeks Get up!!!" Sky yells again. She looks down at what she was wearing and gets ready to scream again. My hand covers her mouth. "Honestly, whats with you and screaming...?" I question, pulling her closer to my and burying my head in her neck, closing my eyes again. She sighs and quits trying to get me off of her. "If you don't get up, I'll scream, and you hand isn't going to stop it." Awh c'mon... A guy can't sleep?..." I pout. She opens her mouth to scream again, and I do the only thing that I can possibly do, that's not putting my hand over her mouth. My lips crash onto hers and she freezes. I manage to pull away from her soft lips. She stares at me, her eyes huge. Wrapping my arms back around her, I pull her to me. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?.." I question. She nods and remains silent.** _

 

**_~*~Coltons POV~*~_ **

**_Walking inside the school, my eye's land upon Skyler, pinned against the wall by some random guy. Shaking my head, I continue walking, until I heard her yell for him to stop. He forces her against a locker and kisses her. Anger rises in me and I tackle him to the ground, throwing punches and ignoring the amount of blood on my hands. I'm pulled off my a few other and end up being sent to the nurses office. "Ow, he busted your lip pretty bad." The nurse says to me. Shaking my head, I chuckle. "Who cares, definitely not me." I respond, getting up and walking out. Walking into my classroom, all eyes land on me. "What, did god just appear behind me, if not, pay attention to your damn work." The teacher looks at me surprised. I walk to the back of the classroom and take a seat, constantly thinking about Sky._ **

**_~*~Skyler p.o.v~*~._._ **

**_I don't know what happened...I was going to school then some random guy tries to makeout with me... I try to push me away then next thing Iknow, I see Colton beating him nearly to death. He had togo to the nurses room, I just want to forget what happened but I can't...the guy the tried to makeout with me got in trouble and was sent to the hospital , and I didn't have to go to anything class expect science.So I stayed outside until the bell rang for science class & I walked back into the school and sat in the front again. I'm glad I had brought my hoodie because I wanted to disappear or atl east hide my face, so I put my hoodie on waiting for other students to come in to the class so I can get this over with and leave school.This is officially the worst day in my life ._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Skylers p.o.v~*~._.   I don't know what  happened...I  was going to school then some random guy tries to make  out with me... I try to push me away then next thing I know, I see Colton beating him nearly to death.  He had to go to the nurses room, I just want to forget what happened but  I can't...the guy the tried to make out with me got in trouble and was sent  to the hospital to, and I didn't have to go to anything class expect science.So I stayed outside  until the bell rang for science class & I walked back into the school and sat in the front again. I'm glad I had brought my hoodie because I wanted to disappear or at least hide my face, so I put my hoodie on waiting for other students to come in to the class so I can get this over with and  leave school.This is officially the worst day in my life .  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_~*~ Coltons POV ~*~_ **

**_It was now lunch time and I was still thinking about Sky. Was she alright?... I sit in the hallway, getting up and heading outside because of the noise. I lean against the wall and pull out a cigarette. She probably pissed at me anyway...  I ignore the thought and take a drag. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around seeing those hazel eye's I managed to fall for. "Colton?" Her voice comes out in a whisper. I take the cigarette out of my mouth and put it out on my wrist. She brings her hand up and touches the bruised side of my lip. "I'm so sorry." She hugs me tightly. Shocked, I manage to hug her back. "Uh, why are you apologizing again?..." She sniffles. "I caused this." Smiling, I shake my head. "No you didn't, he just realized he lost a beautiful girl and probably wanted her back. She breaks down into tears and I hug her tighter. "That's enough for today... c'mon, let's go home..." I  pick her up and bring her to my car, opening the door and putting her in gently. Getting in my own side and driving off, my glance trailing back to her every minute._ **

**_~~Skylers p.o.v~~ o.o_ **

**_The ride back home was actually awkward and uncomfortable. I just remained silent and pulled my hoodie over my head tighter and eventually passed out. Still crying I have no clue what happened. Next I was knocked out for I think a hour and I have no clue where I am... I asked ''Where am I ?"I turn to my side, also seeing Colton, who's currently knocked out. I examine the dull gray walls and the cracked flooring. Looking down, I see that my feet are also tied. I think to myself am I at his house ?? still confused my feet feel like ants running up and down on them mhm am I in his room or something I was going to poke him but my hands what THE HELL THEIR TIED UP WHAT THE F? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Colton's p.o.v~*~_ **

**_I wake up and look around, I see Skyler who's tied up in front of me. I look down at my feet and realize their tied as well. "Why, what do we have here?..." A voice booms out of the darkness, several men walk out. Shit.... they came back... "Well well, It's the great Colton Brinely himself... They grab their guns and point them at Sky. "Your going to pay for what you did to my brother. I feel a burning heat on my wrist and my ropes fall off of me. the guns fall from their hands and they all fade away. I fall to the ground, grunting in pain, blood pouring out of my nose, blacking out._ **

**_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~Skylers p.o.v~~_ **

**_Several guys come out of the darkness and pointed their guns at me which made me little scared but oddly pissed off. I turn confused when I hear one of them say ''Your going to pay for what you did to my brother. '' What the hell does that mean but something weird happened after Colton passed out. I ask myself why am I sweating and that's all I remember before I passed out and I wake up in my room for some reason and I rub my head and fall back on my bed it must have been a dream. I shrug and go back to bed,  fall asleep  and then I hear my window open more and I am half awake and I really need to ask my mother for a gun this is getting ridiculous. I go back to sleep thinking it must be the wind ._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Coltons Pov~*~_ **

**_I am worried about Skyler, I can't stop thinking about her since I've met her... I think, nevermind... I know I've fallen in love with her... She's back home right now... I've gotta stop seeing her...it will just put her in even more danger...  I can't hurt her it will hurt me  I can't stop thinking about her even though it will put her in danger I can't take that risk... I know the stuff I can do... I don't know what I was thinking... I'm not... normal...   I was thinking about not seeing Skylar when I got a text from her saying '' Colton ? ''  I didn't reply back to her, but I kept staring at the screen. Shoving my phone in my back pocket, I  get up and leave, wiping blood from my nose.  Walking to the police station, I continuously think about her... what if she got hurt... Going inside to police station, I see the same men that tried to kill me, by hurting Sky. They glare at me, yelling profanity's and screaming. Shaking my head, I walk back out, going home. I always knew something was wrong with my... when I was younger, my grandfather would grab my arm and take me into his 'office' setting up a camera... but that's all I remember.... I need to find those tapes... and maybe figure out what he's done to me... But where?..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_**~~Skyler's p.o.v~~** _

_**I texted Colton and he didn't text me back, I think he is probably busy but I remember the assignment and I have questions I want to ask him but for some reason my laptop came on and it was on google I known this is just not possible. but I feel like I'm in a horror movie. I have two choices run or be stupid welp.. might as well see... what the hell it's google and it's something about the past, I guess and I start to write everything down when the most creepiest thing happened... I got a email saying'' you can't run from me I am coming for you... '' the fuck what is this... right after I read it, it disappears... good thing I have apps on my laptop that keeps any email, and I went back to sleep having a dream I was tied up and I stay up that night..** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**∞ Colton's POV ∞** _

_**Going into my basement, I stare at the endless pile of boxes. The light flickers on and I get started, tearing everything apart... A few hours later, I'm down to the last box. Opening it, I see a notebook and a few cassette's. I trudge upstairs with them, drenched in sweat and dust. Bringing them up to my room, I examine the notepad, with everlasting piles of equations as notes. Shaking my head, I insert the cassette's in the stereo and listen to them. "Take one. Serum has been inserted into Colto-" I cut off the stereo. That's all I needed to know... He treated me like a damn experiment... and now look what I am. Some sort of jacked up being. Flipping the pages of the notes, I come to a stop and read ' telekinesis ~ invisibility. Suddenly I become pissed off. Why would he do this?...** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_~Skyler's p.v.o~~_ **

**_I  stay up it was I think 2:00 in the morning and I'm still trying to figure out what's going on... its weird I feel like something is trying to  tell something when I was looking out the window,   the wind is blowing hard I get up to close my window and for some reason I got a email saying all students come to school early walk straight to the bathroom hurrying to get ready and running downstairs and when I started walking I saw something in my bag with I pick up before running out the door it was a small box I will look and see what it is, later telling myself that and right when I get to school everyone was there and I remember the news say its going to start raining for 2 weeks which sounds very odd and unusual  everyone went inside, but me I was waiting for Kate to get here and I got a text from her saying she's here and I started to text Colton but I stopped myself and  hug kate as she ran up to me and we both went inside and went to the gym not knowing why we are here early........_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Colton's p.o.v~*~_ **

**_Still pissed at my grandfather my phone starts to buzz from a message,  I pull my phone out my pocket and saw a email from the school saying '' all students come to the school'. I start to walk to the school after reading the email I went inside the school and I went to the gym and spotted Skyler, I became tempted to rush over and just hold her in my arms, but I turned away and sat in a corner, farthest away from her. Trying not to pay attention to her, but my eye's betraying me and trailing back to her. The teacher talks about random stuff like 'turning in a certain assignment to make your grades to A's, and so on.  Making my way out of the gym I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I examine Sky. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She questions. I ponder of something to say, but nothing come's out.  She shakes her head and begins to walk away, but I grab her and pull her back to me. "Afterschool, come to my place... I'll tell you then..." She nods and walks away. God was I fucked or what...  Walking to my next class, I'm stopped by a high pitched voice. I turn around and see a mob of cheerleaders. Oh god no..." Hey Colton, are you free today?" Sadie asks, twirling a lock of her hair in a flirty manner.  "No sorry." I reply, beginning to walk away but being pulled back to her. My eye's trail down her in disgust. The least she could do was put on some damn clothes... She throws herself at me, kissing me. I push away and try not to throw up, wiping away her kiss. The only one allowed to do that now is Skylar... I push the thought out of my head and walk away._ **

 

 

 

_**~~Skyler's p.o.v~~** _

_**I was taking notes what the teacher was telling us but I felt like someone was watching me, and I rolled my eyes knowing who and when we started to leave, I don't know why I put my hand on Coltons shoulder making him turn around and I asked him ''Why are you avoiding me'' he didn't respond so shook my head and I started to walk away when he pulled me to him and said to me ''Afterschool come to my place and I'll tell you then '' I nod and started walking away when for some reason I got a email again saying'' Found you'' I Immediately deleted the text and start to walk to colton's house when someone sent me a pic of colton and a cheerleader and I look at the number feeling like I known the number I just deleted it too feeling pain in me for some random reason and sat on his porch waiting for him...** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Coltons POV~*~** _

_**Finally getting home, I see Skylar on my porch. Smiling, I open the door and we both go inside. I brought her upstairs to my room and showed her the things I found in the basement. She looks at them then back at me, "Somehow I don't believe this." She looks up at me, shocked. "Prove that you can do these things..." Concentrating, I go invisible." Now use your telekinesis". She mumbles in shock. "Uh..." I think of something to use it on... smirking, I use it on her shirt, her shirt falling to the ground.. A huge amount of blush rises on her cheeks. "Nice... black lace... that bra is sexy." She quickly grabs her shirt and puts it on. "Pervert." She mumbles. Smirking, I place a kiss on her neck, before walking downstairs.** _

 

**_~~Skyler's p.o.v~~_ **

**_I can't believe what I just said Colton went invisible and I mumbled' 'Now use your telekinesis'' which I shouldn't have because he used it on my shirt so it would fall of me and I started blushing he says to me ''nice black lace that bra is sexy '' I quickly put my shirt on and mumble ''pervert'' and he kissed my neck before he went downstairs i going to slaps him when I get the chance i couldn't stop blushing so anyway I got a text from my mother saying'' are you okay '' I sent one back' 'yes why?"'' asking her she sent one saying its supposed to inserted of rain it's going to be a storm and I asked her what time its it suppose to the start suppose to start and I look at the time and litterly faceplamed my self oh great I am stuck here with the pervert creepy boy Colton I sigh and it in a chair and pulled out my laptop and start looking thought my emails for what the teacher was talking about which will help me out...._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~Colton's p.o.v~~_ **

**_Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I sit down and watch tv, highly bored. By now I was completely drunk... falling all over the place... so I turned off the tv and just sat there... thinking about random stuff... corn dogs... unicorns... anything... Sky comes downstairs... looking extremely sexy as usually.... so of course I used telekinesis... who wouldn't? I watch as her shirt and jeans fall off of her, and I grab them, sitting back down and watching her. "Damn." She freezes. "OMFG GIVE THEM BACK OR ELSE !!!" She yells at me. Smirking, I lick my lips and watch her freak out. Every time she stomped her foot her boobs would jiggle... what a sight...Getting up, I walk towards her, she backs away, stumbling in the wall. Picking her up I start making out with her, "it was obvious she didn't want to." A few minutes later I snap to reality and let her go, not sure of what to say, I head upstairs, hanging my head low in shame._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~Skyler's p.o.v~~_ **

**_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED I trying to pross it but I cant was he drunk or something this is just wrong and he kissed me again for some reason I didn't want him to stop but it felt like worng to do anything I just have to take a breath of fresh air I put my clothes on and started to go outside when thuder and lighting started I jumped I really really hate thunder and litghing it was the start of my nightmares and the storm start to being as I wattch it outside and allo f a sudder the power with out and I look it my bag glad my mother puts things in my bag just in case but where the hell is the flash like I cant see sht its pissing me off I cant see in the dark so I just sit againts the wall on my phone texting kate who is at her boyfriends house and they are stuck their great I am stuck with creeper pevert and can take my clothes off with out touching me colton just great that really made my fucking day .._ **

[imzuiformlovestage](https://www.quotev.com/Ceilxsebastion)

**_~*~ Coltons POV ~*~_ **

**_What the hell did I just do... I mean, course I was drunk, but still, I practically raped the girl... Oh god I'm fucked... I didn't mean to I swear... Pacing around my room, I think of a way to get her to accept my apology... what does she like.... flowers.... video games? Teddybears... kittens... clothes?... I begins to get my frustrated, running my fingers through my hair... I punch the wall a few times, blood rushing from my fingers. I was going to punch the wall again until the door opens, Sky stares at me blankly._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~Skyler's POV~~_ **

**_I get up and I walk to Colton's room using my phone flashlight and open the door starting at Colton I asked''Did what the wall do to you to make you punch it?' '' He shakes his head and stares at the ground, slowly looking back up at me. "Sky I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking..." I say to him '' It's okay you didn't rape me which I am glad you didn't or I would kick you in the groins '' I said smirking at the last part and he looks at me with a blank expression, suddenly bursting into laughter. What the hell... I think what's so funny I think to myself. Shaking my head I ask him '' Didn't you notice the power went out?'' He questions. '' ' And groin... why not like balls?" He begins laughing again. I slapped as hard as I could I rolled my eyes '' Just don't like that way people say it..." I mumbled to myself and I asked him again'' Didn't you notice that there is a storm going on and the power went out '' pointing my bright flashlight on my phone in his face." "Your too innocent Sky, and of course I noticed." He shakes his head. "How could I not?" He responds, his eye's somehow still twinkling. Rolling my eyes and mumbled , "I'm not innocent and I asked '' why do you call me sky I don't like nick names '' I start to walk pass him . I feel myself being pulled back to him and he chuckles, 'Trust me, your innocent, and would you rather I called you cupcake, princess maybe?' He questions, a sexy smirk on his face. er no I said '' no I am not cupcake do I look like food to you and no I am not a child either so don't call me cupcake or princess unless you want to be slapped '' smirking. "You might not look like food, but I'd definitely eat you... if you know what I mean... but then again, your too innocent, cupcake." He winks and walks out of the room. Omg I'm going to slap him into Thursday and that's just wrong... I walk out too, hoping he would trip on something... wow I am being mean now when I get close to him I slapped him again as hard as I could and said to him'' You're a pervert you know that right?'' I started walking to my laptop until he pulled me back to him again. "Well, I'm not a pervert, but I can be one if you want me too... I'd like to explore your thoughts.... and your body as well...." He winks once again. rolling my eyes and slapped him again '' you in your sad perverted little dreams'' walks to the kitchen with my laptop, sitting on the counter and looking up stuff to make._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Coltons POV~*~_ **

**_I watch her hips sway sexily as she walks to the kitchen. "Damn." I shake my head, she's right, I'm perverted as heck. I grab my teddybear... yes my teddybear, problem fag? and hop on the couch, turning on the tv. I hear a giggle and turn, seeing skylar laughing at me. I chuckle and go back to watching the tv. The teddy is thrown out of my hands, and replaced with 'skylar'. My eye's widen in shock and she continues watching tv with me. Skylars actually cuddling with me?.. I shake the thought and just enjoy the moment of her being in my arms. So warm... delicate... gentle... adorable... beautiful... I shake my head again... I'm whipped... I snuggle into her more.... the best feeling of my life..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~Skyler's p.o.v~~_ **

**_I saw Colton holding his teddy I had to giggle and I throw his teddy out his arms and lay there in his arm for some reason I want to move but I didn't I keep watching tv with him and I started to fall asleep thinking wait the power should be back on if the tv is on and I was in deep sleep I woke up I think about 3:00 in the morning still in Colton's arm and wow the storm really did some damage and I look at the tv which is on the news saying don't leave you homes stay indoors for 2 weeks and I can't believe I going to be stuck here with colton for 2 weeks I sigh and get up and make breakfast I love cooking it helps me ._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Colton's POV~*~_ **

**_I walk up behind Skylar, seeing her cooking. But I freeze. (Why does it seem like this would be my future.. with my wife...Skylar what are you doing to me) I snap out of it, Seeing Skylar staring at me awkwardly. "err are you okay?" she questions.  I blink. "Uh, yeah...sorry." She raises an eyebrow in confusion, but nods anyway, handing my a plate stacked with pancakes. I fist pump the air. "Blueberry pancakes, Fuck yeah!!!" Sitting, I immediately dig in, the heavenly taste filling me. She begins laughing and also begins to eat.  "But, all the other homes don't have electricity... how does you're's have it? I place my fork down and show her my hand, blue sparks flying out of it. "W-woah... that's p-pretty c-cool... and s-scary..." She murmurs. I chuckle. "At least I can control them." I respond. "And besides, I'd never hurt you, Sky." A hint of red arises in her cheeks, causing me to smile._ **

~ ** _~Sklyer's POV~~_**

**_mhm after he creeped me out for a bit I asked him"" why do you keep calling me sky I hate nicknames ""I said get up and taking his Plate to with my and putting it in the sink  he said to me  It's your name without lyer I guess  mhm so u like blueberry pancakes too. he says to me  Hell yeah  I love blueberries saying it exactly hm I get a text form Kate asking am I all ready I texted her back yes I am okay  and I asked""" Colton is there a extra room""._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Colton's POV~*~_ **

**_I nod my head in reply.  "Yeah, there's an extra room."   she says  to me"" okay  "" I Asked  Why she says to me "" because I want to take  a shower" she says with a little blush. I chuckle. "Upstairs to the left, the last room." I respond, trying not to laugh. "T-thanks." She stutters and scurries off."  Does sky like me... no?... maybe...? God damn it...  I'm completely fucked... I go upstairs to my room, hopping on the bed, freaking annoyed. I don't know what this Skyler girls doing to me... I don't like girls... I fuck em'... but I don't  stay with them... love them.. but  with sky, i'm breaking every single rule in the book.... God damn it...._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

[imzuiformlovestage](https://www.quotev.com/Ceilxsebastion)

**_~~Skyler's POV~~_ **

**_so I am in the extra room and I hope there is a lock on the bathroom I start taking a shower I was singing one of the songs I made up when I got bored as hell I hear the bedroom door open I say loudly'' Colton if that's you which it is get the hell out'' I hear him snicker. 'Awh c'mon do I have too?... I just want a peak." I hear his footsteps coming closer. " I HAVE MACE '' lying but do have mace' 'GET OUT PEVERT'' I said getting out and locking the door and get back in the shower freacking pervert ._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~Colton's POV~*~_ **

**_I was in her room and I heard her in the shower........ I decided to stay on the bed and wait.... The shower cuts off. I quickly hide myself under the covers. She walks out with a towel on, and goes to the closet. The towel drops, and so does my jaw. "Damn." I say out loud on accident. She turns around and looks at me, her mouth opens but I quickly put my hand on her mouth. My eyes trail her body, but I quickly put the towel back around her, covering my eyes and walking back out of the room. Is that what heaven looks like? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_**~~Skyler's Pov~~** _

_**What the hell I was going to change clothes then I turned around and I was going to scream because I didn't know Colton was on my bed and he covered my mouth and was looking at me and put my towel around me again and left. I hurried and put my tank top and jeans on and walk downstairs and towards him and slapped him leaving a red hand print on his face ''WHAT THE HELL I LOCKED THAT DOOR '' I say pissed off he said to me ''I pick locks?... and god, stop slapping me, unless you want to be slapped as well, we can always arrange that." He whimpers and rubs the side of his face. ''excuse me slap me I will punch you in the face and why the hell did you pick the bedroom door's lock pervert '' I said starting to walk away feeling uncomfortable. He pulls me back to him. "I'm sorry... but I just have.... lust?... well anyway, I'm sorry." He shakes his head and goes to his room.wow I just speechless that is nasty freacking lust I roll my eyes and start on my laptop again and start writing my lyrics I write when I am bored and I start sing one .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Colton's POV ~*~** _

_**Walking back downstairs, I head to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Sky's voice catches me off guard. "I am sorry okay .... ' Grabbing a bottle of water, I raise an eyebrow, looking at her in confusion. "Why are you saying sorry?" I question. She scratches her arm and stares at the ground. Walking over to her, I kiss her forehead, going back upstairs to my room, hopping out my window and climbing onto my roof. Stuck thinking about sky again... I plug in my earphones, listening to anything that came on.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

_**~~Skyler's POV~~** _

_**I was standing there after saying sorry and I go back to writing more lyrics who the hell is on the roof I have weirdly good ears I walk to my room and open my window and look up ''what the hell ?" I exclaim, looking up at Colton who 's sitting on the roof. he looks surprised and says to me "How'd you know I was up here?'''' a guess '' I said '' your going to fall '' I start climbing out my window. He looks down at me. "More like, your gonna fall." He snickers. '' please I used to climb a lot '' remembering going rock climbing and climbing out my window and gets on top of the roof '' wow too high'' he says to me'' He chuckles and shakes his head. ....** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Coltons POV~*~** _

_**I sat there, watching her climb to the roof, scared she would fall to death or something. God damn it I love Sky... She manages to hop on and sit next to me. I feel myself smile for some awkward reason. She looks at me. "Why are you smiling?" she questions. I shrug and stare at the still, but angry sky. More dark clouds roll in and a blast of thunder sounds. Skyler squeals and quickly jumps to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I was sure there was a smile on my face now. She looks up at me sheepishly. "S-sorry." She mutters. She gets up to leave, but I pull her back onto my lap. "You say sorry way too much." I snicker, enjoying her warmth. "S-sorry- I mean.. UGH" She frowns and I burst into laughter. I bury my face in her neck, breathing in. "The fuck, are you sniffing me?" She questions, laughter in her voice. "Mhhm." I respond, breathing in again. "Don't blame me, you smell like heaven- and you look like it too." She blushes and flicks me off. I feel a wet droplet on my arm. I look up, the rain falling on us both. I immediately take off my jacket and put it on Skyler. "Let's go inside." I murmur. She nods and goes through my window, I do the same, shutting the window and hopping on my bed.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~Skyler's pov~~** _

_**It started to rain and we went back and inside I look around his room now I have a better well kind of a better lighting so'' this is your room I ask him?'' He nods his head. mhm i started waiting down stairs and carp I pick my phone its its dead I should have charged it  look through my bag for a charger  and charging my phone what the hell turning on my phone I have 20 texts message which are links  clicked them one at a time and their all about the ojia board and something like a myth or  something I  use my laptop and my phone usb  cable  to know who sent it to me .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Colton's POV ~*~** _

_**Heading downstairs, I watch as Sky plugs in her phone, a look of worry and confusion on her face. I watch her closely as she tries to track someone. She shakes her head, focused on the computer screen. Quietly, I grab her phone and her charger, heading back upstairs. I plug it in and shake my head. "Damn it, a freakin password." I mutter. Finally by-passing the lock, I go through her messages to see why she was so worried. Someone's god damn following her and she didn't fucking tell me?! My emotions get mixed with anger, sadness, and confusion. Heading back downstairs with her phone, I slam my hand on the table. She looks at me, frightened. "SKY WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKIN TELL ME YOU WERE BEING FOLLOWED?!" I yell. She flinches. "I-I don't know, I'm sorry ." She hangs her head low and I place my hand under her chin, tilting it up so I could look in her eyes. Heavens knows what I was gonna do next was stupid... I kiss her gently, feeling sorry for yelling. I pull away, though I really didn't want to. I rest my forehead on hers. "Sky, I don't know if you feel it too, but I freaking love you...do you know what could've happened to you...?" I say, feeling like an idiot. Her breath hitches and she tenses. Sighing, I head back upstairs.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~~Skyler 's POV~~** _

_**as Colton goes back up stairs and I think what the hell  did he just say he loved me I just hearing things I guess and I   rethink what the hell he was in my phone that's my personal privacy ughhhhhhhhhh  i start trying to clam down feeling weird and dizzy all of a sudden I sit on the  couch and reopen my laptop and start back on trying who texted me and I need to put better passwords my things so I change my password on my laptop  and I turn it  off  my head feels like its burning I end up knock out having a strange dream  and  i died at the end of the dream and I woke up feeling like I need air and I am choke what the hell and breath deeply trying to figure out what the hell was my dream about and why did it felt so real .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Colton's POV~*~** _

_**I lay on my bed, thinking about what I just did, and who the hell was texting Sky. I still can't believe I told sky I loved her... Man I fucked up...  Does Sky love me too? Yeah.. No... I'm so.. Screwed... Heading back downstairs, I stare at her... Just stand there and stare for a while, before shaking my head and going back upstairs... God... I don't know what to do... I go downstairs, all the way to the basement, and take out my punching bag. Taking off my shirt and putting on the wrist tape, I throw punches, trying to get her off my mind.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~~Skyler's POV~~~** _

_**Still trying to figure out this crap with my laptop, it starts to act weird and I turn it off and take a nap, having the same creepy dream but different, this time, I can't really explain it but it's like I've been there and I woke up, needing air again what the hell and why do I remember that place I cant dreaming about looking at the time and my laptop Is open I am pretty sure I didn't open it I remmbing closing it I look at what is on my laptop itsAsomething more weird its like a freaking weird family tree I close it not wanting to know more just wanting to go back to sleep I wonder where Colton is I put my headphones on and play my favorite thing on my laptop monster cat dubstep and go back to sleep having the same dream again and this time I am being drag away litterly and I am screaming for help and crying I woke up form someone shaking me awake.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~ Colton's POV ~*~** _

_**I hear screaming sounding from upstairs, and immediately rush to Sky. Sleeping on the couch, sweating and screaming, I rush to her side, shaking her gently. Her eye's open and she looks at, frightened. I hug her tightly. "It's just a dream... wanna talk?" I question. "no." She responds bluntly, she gets out of my grip and curls back up, closing her eyes. Sitting on the other couch, I watch her as she sleeps. Getting up and doing something 'stupid, cuz when she wakes up, I'm screwed.' I take off her shirt and her shorts, grabbing a shirt of my own and putting it on her. I go to the other couch and lay down, slowly drifting off.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_~~Skyler's POV ~~_ **

**_After I went back to sleep I felt cold like I was dead and I am so confused I wake up it's morning. Looking down when the hell did Colton  put this on me. I yell ''Colton creeper!!!''  He turns over and moans, pulling the pillow over his head. "Give me a few more minutes babe." He groans and goes back to sleep.  What the hell? I shake him, ''Get your ass up and explain this." I motion to his oversized shirt on me. "Uhhh..." he grins boyishly. "I'm sorry, but you didn't have your pajama's and you just, you look so fuckin cute right now Sky." He chuckles. '' You know I should slap you right for taking off my clothes?'' I say smirking. He pouts. "Awh c'mon, you're kitten underwear is adorable anyway." He smirks, pulling his blanket over him. Oh and, one more thing... he takes out his phone and takes a  picture, holding onto the phone for dear life and setting the picture as his home screen, he locks the phone so I can't change it.  Damn it...  I pull his blanket off, smirking and getting  water to dump on his ass. I pour the water on him and it splash on. Me I really hope this isn't a white shirt  I burst out laughing '' And that's what you get for taking my clothes off.'' He shoots me a glare and wraps the blanket around him for warmth. Good god.  'Your freakin evil.' He shivers , storming out of room '' thank you'' say smiling evily can't stop laughing and I'm pretty sure  I did have clothes in my bag... I still don't really get what's with my dreams but I go to my bag and grab my clothes out and take a shower..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~ Colton's POV ~*~_ **

**_She splashes me with freezing cold water. Now if it was a guy, Sky would be dead right now.  So I wrap my blanket around me instead, calling her evil, and heading upstairs. I grab my super soaker and fill it with freezing cold water as well. Hearing the shower turn on, I smirk, also filling up a bucket with cold water and ice. The shower turns off a few minutes later, and I hear footsteps. "Sky, come here quick!" I yell. The door opens and I quickly shut it behind her, locking it. Taking out my super soaker and spraying her. She squeals and runs around the room, obviously freezing. When my water gun runs out of water, I grab the bucket, smirking. Finally cornering her, and dumping the freezing cold water on her. She balls up in the corner, hugging herself for warmth. I laugh like hell , but get up, taking off her shirt. A huge amount of red appears in her cheeks and I place one of my sweatshirts on her. I pick her up and place her on my bed, cuddling with her for warmth. She turns towards me and wraps her arms around me as well. "Aw—" I mumble. "Shut up, I'm freaking cold." She raises a free hand and slaps me. I whimper and she kisses my nose. "I fucking hate you Colton." I chuckle. "Love you too Sky."_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~~Skyler's POV~~_ **

**_Do I really like him or something? I don't move back or pull away I just keep kissing him and wanting more '' Colton '' I say muffled by the kisses. "Mm?" He groans. Both of us pulling away for air, he rests his forehead on mine and smiles.   "I think I love you..." I mumble. He smiles brighter. "I know I love you... will you be my girl, Sky?" He questions, causing me to freeze. "Yes'' I reply. He smirks and picks me up, kissing me again._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ Colton's POV ~*~_ **

**_I kiss her deeply  wanting more. Soon enough, we were back in my room, on the bed, my lips trailing every inch of her. She slips her shirt off and unsnaps her bra. I allow my mouth to explore her boobs, while unzipping her shorts. She take's off her underwear and I unzip my jeans. "Sky, are you sure?..." I question. She nods. I thrust in her and she moans, her hands grabbing the sheets. Let's just say she's not a virgin anymore..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_**~*~ Sky's POV ~*~** _

_**I wake up next to Colton, examining him while he slept, brushing a stray strand of brown hair from his face and getting up, lazily tossing on one of his shirts and heading downstairs to the kitchen. A smile creeps to my face as I remember last night. I take the eggs and orange juice out of the fridge, closing the fridge with my hips. Making the eggs and setting the plates, forks, and cups on the counter. I put my hair up in a messy bun and finish making the eggs. I feel a strong grip around my waist and a kiss on my neck. "You look beautiful."Colton chuckles. I giggle. "You don't have to lie." I respond, turning around, getting on my tippy-toes and kissing his nose. I glance at his eight pack and immediately look outside instead, getting out of his grip and pouring the orange juice. "I saw that babe." He laughs. "Pfft, saw what?" I smirk even though he did look heavenly in those loose gray sweatpants. He sits down and begins to eat as well. "Doesn't matter, I'm all yours anyway."He shoots me a wink and I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. "Just shut up and eat, were gonna be late for school." I say, my voice shaky, trying to resist more blush from rising on my cheeks. "Whatever you say, kitten." He replies, smirking.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~ Coltons POV ~*~** _

_**I put my helmet on her and she glares at me. "Do we really have to ride this?" She questions. I chuckle. "What's your problem with motorbikes, this viper is gorgeous." I retort. She shakes her head. "C'mon, just get on, and hold onto me, the only task you have to do, is lean in the angle I lean, it's not hard, or scary, you'll love it." I try to persuade her. She shakes her head again, but gets on, wrapping her arms around me in a death grip. With that, we take off down the road. Finally reaching the school, I stop and get off, helping her off as well. She takes off the helmet and shakes her head, her hair swishing back and forth as she runs her fingers through It. A group of guys stare at her and I glare and them, putting my around her. They immediately stare at other objects. I smirk and kiss her nose, taking off my leather jacket and putting it on her. Another way of letting guys know she's mine.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~~Skyler's POV~~** _

_**Colton I have to say what I learn he is possessive but I can't explain, anyway I was walking to my locker when a random guy ask's me my name I told him '' my name is get the fuck away from me '' I said smiling and grabbed my books and was trying to get passed him but he corner me I realized it's the same guy who try to make out with me I was trying my best to push me back but I couldn't and I think I saw Colton in the corner of my eye, he walks towards me casually and places an arm around me, smiling. "Hey babe, meet this one idiot who obviously hasn't learned from before." Colton chuckles and shakes his head. The random guy immediately removes his hands from me. "Alright, dude, stay the fuck away from my girl, and everything will be alright, I mean, unless you want to wake up in a hospital room alright?." Colton smiles at him, and he shakes his head quickly, heading off the other direction. '' That was pretty serious threat Colton'' I say to him. He shrugs. "I'll kill someone if I saw them messing with you, just saying." He retorts, grinning adorably. ''wow '' I say rolling my eyes and hitting his chest playfully and start walking to my first class i sit in my reglar seat werdly happy .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~ Coltons POV ~*~** _

_**She rolls her eyes and smiles, hitting my chest and walking away. I walk to class and sit behind Sky, smirking. I look up at the teacher and then to the clock, getting bored too quickly. I rest my head on the desk and close my eyes. "Mr. Brinely, what was I just talking about?" The teacher questions. My head shoots up instantly. "The law of gravitation and pseudoscience." I reply. She nods her head in shock. "Well I see that your listening." She goes back to teaching the class and I bang my head on my desk. After about 30 more minutes, the bell rings. I get up and grab Sky's hand, walking out of the classroom. Sky looks up at me confused. "Where are we going?" She questions, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "The library." I respond. She tilts her head the side, confused. "But its locked." She says. I pull out the libraries key from my back pocket. Looking at it surprised, she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "I'm sneaky I guess." I chuckle, unlocking the library door and pulling her in. I pull her with to a bookshelf, happy that I didn't crash into the wall. "Its so dark in here... besides, what are we d---." My lips cut her off. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me back. I'm freakin whipped...** _

~ ** _~Skyler's pov~~_**

**_i warp my arms around Colton's neck and kiss him back ''' Colton did you just bring me here to make out with me ?'' I ask muffled because we are kissing I pull back from him and looking  in to his eyes  and then my phone alarm without off telling me my class is about to start and I have another text message  '' Colton were going to be late for class if we don't leave now" I say to him. He pouts. "Can we skip, pretty pleaseeee." He begs. I  sighs  ''  Colton '' I said looking into his eyes '' don't ever try the puppy eyes'' I said annoyed hoping he doesn't fake being sad     I kiss him  and say '' 2 more mins then'' I said kissing him ..._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~Colton's POV~*~_ **

**_I smirk and continue kissing her, the library door creaking open, the lights turning on. Me and Sky freeze. I spot the librarian out of the corner of my eye and grab sky's hand, guiding her quickly yet silently out of the library. She lets out a long breath and her hand connects with the back of my head.   '' ........'' Skyler remaind silent as we walked to our silence class, I'm guessing she was giving me the silent treatment. Being me, I decide to cut the silence, raising my hand back and bringing it onto her ass. A huge clapping sound fills the hallway and she screams, holding her butt and jumping up and down. I fall to my knee's with laughter. Oh god the entertainment.  She turns and looks at me with a glare, chasing me as I run into the science class. All eyes land on me and I play it cool walking to my seat._ **

 

~ ** _~Skyler's POV~~~_**

**_After I walked out of gym class it was time for lunch I walked to the cafeteria and sat by Kate as usual Surprisingly  Colton sat by me at our table  trying to give a little distances  form him   I keep poking his arm when he starts talking to Kate I did that because I was bored as hell and as I went to the my last class others are cancel for some reason I go to science class and then well after I left I went to the bathroom and drama started with a cheerleader I end up in the nurse room waiting for her to say I can leave I left and I grab my bag as form my locker and started to walking out the school when I saw it was raining great ' this made my day'.._ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_~*~ Colton's POV ~*~_ **

**_The bell rings and I find myself looking for Sky. The cheerleading team stops me. "Hey, are you looking for someone?..." Sadie questions. "Uh... yeah, have you seen Skyler?" I question. Sadie snickers, a few other cheerleaders giggling. "Why not just come home with me... my parents ar-"  I look at her in disgust before walking out of the school. I spot Sky unlocking the door to her house. I rush over to her quickly, seeing a bruise's on her face. I turn her around and stare at the bruise. "Who did this to you?" I question worried. ''...... I just fell on the steps of the school...'' She murmurs, obviously lying. I pick her up and bring her with me to my house, opening the door and locking it behind me. "Skyler... why are you lying to me?... Who did this to you?..." '' ....... no one I did it to myself...'' I shake my head. "It was Sadie wasn't is...I'm gunna fuckin kill her..." '' .......'' I kiss Sky's forehead, taking her to the kitchen and grabbing a pack of ice out of the freezer. I gently dab the ice on her bruise and she whimpers. I give the ice to her and kiss her forehead. God I'm gunna kill Sadie tomorrow... and its gonna be fun as shit._ **

_**~Sklyer's POV~~** _

_**after    Colton give me a ice pack my phone  start buzzing meaning I am getting a call or a text I start to grab my phone   I grab my phone and read its form Kate .  and after texting about   I told her I just going to spend the night with Colton hoping he doesn't use his powers remembering  and pushing away before I start blushing   holding the ice pack on my bruise Colton looks like is going to kill someone  .** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**~*~Colton's POV ~*~** _

_**Skyler ended up spending the night at my house and I already have the perfect plan of killing Sadie. When we got to school, I spotted Sadie. I look at Sky and smile. Using my telekinesis,  make it look like Sade trips. Her pants are pulled down as she trips, everyone in the hallway erupting with laughter. She pulls up her pants quickly and stares at the ground before walking off quickly. Everyone watches as she trips again, her purse falling to the ground and tampons spilling everywhere. Clapping and even more laughter erupts, people taking out their phones and recording it. Putting my arm around Skyler I kiss her forehead, smirking at the scene in front of me.** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

**_~~Skyler's POV ~~_ **

**_After Sadie I think her name is fall in the hallway and start to run not really caring. '' Colton... '' I say to him after feeling embarrassed. He looks down at me and smiles, tilting my chin on and placing his lips on mine. acuttly blushing for the I think 6 time anyway hearing my alarm go off again know it's time to go to class I move away from him and out of his arm and start walking to my class leaving Colton behind I take my seat and putting my hoodie on and as the teacher came in I toke out my notes and writing new ones down and I was really surprisingly when the teacher told us that classes are going to be cut short and some are Canel I really hope the one that's canal is gym and figure out why was there even a ouija in my house......_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**THATS IS ALL  UNLESS I CANI FIND TWO BOYS TO HELP ME FINISH THIS STORY AND THE NEW STORY THAT WILL COME OUT ONLY IF I GET MESSAGE PLEASE MAKE MORE BOOKS LIKE THIS**


End file.
